


A Confession in Safety

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (past) - Freeform, Abusive John Winchester, Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mary Winchester Lives, Mary Winchester Raises Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, Queer Character, Queer Gen, queer kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean has his first real, and very unexpected, heart to heart with Jeremy.





	A Confession in Safety

**Author's Note:**

> On a personal note, I've got a lot going on and may have to slow down a little, or restructure some things so I'll still be here but I'm not sure how fast I will be writing this. These original characters in particular carry a lot of history, so I need to take breaks from this 'verse, no matter how light-hearted the eventual produced stories are, because I know everything that's happened to them from birth til about my age... Anyway, I'll just keep doing my best, and if I need to take a fandom break I will, and will keep people informed. :)

Four pairs of little kid legs swing as they sit in the tree house.

Dean is looking out over the land, back towards the house, and thinking from here sometimes he could tell--

 _Whatcha thinking?_ It makes Dean jump. It in’t a voice he is used to hearing. Mostly he lets the three little ones do most of the talking that way. _Are you okay Mr.--I mean, uh, I mean Dean?_

Dean laughs and looks down. Jeremy was watching him, looking nervous. _I didn’t mean it. If you don’t wanna say stuff…_

Dean shrugs. “My Dad was mean,” he says, “He was a bad man. He beat people up. Sometimes I think I gotta be the big kid so I make sure nothing like that happens to my mom anymore.”

Jeremy nods. _Sometimes parents are mean._

Dean sighs. “Sorry, Jer. Sorry you know that.”

Jeremy shrugs, a long, drawn out motion that sends little spasms up and down his arms. He puts an arm out, though, and offers to put it around Dean’s shoulders, and Dean accepts.

“Thanks,” he says, sighing. He leans back and settles against Jer's chair and into his arm, into a little piece of home.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the text: Dean settles against Jer's chair to show they are becoming family. Err on the side of caution: ALWAYS ask before touching someone's chair, esp. if you do not know them, and be able to respect a no because many people do not want this kind of contact. We often do not want to be pushed or helped with an able bodied person's idea of help. However, Jeremy has this level of comfort with Doug, and he is developing it also with Sam and Dean. (He is also young, and may be more freely giving of that kind of comfort or "pass." Don't assume it's there.


End file.
